


what's optimism to a pessimist, anyway?

by hakyeonni



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Time, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyeonni/pseuds/hakyeonni
Summary: wanting is what got him into this situation in the first place, but as sanghyuk looks between them both, he realises he's not sure he has the self-control to hold back.





	what's optimism to a pessimist, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a [text!fic on twitter](https://twitter.com/hakyeonni/status/955442164284104704) and this threesome is the conclusion of that—but if you've just wandered in from the tag, hello, you can certainly read this without reading the textfic! all you need to know is that sanghyuk fell for both taekwoon and hakyeon (spoiler) without realising they were exes (/spoiler) hence the smut you're about to read.

“So you’re saying,” Sanghyuk says, waving a hand in the air, “that you’ve magically sorted through all your issues?”

He’s perched at one end of the sofa, as far away from the both of them as he can get, not least because seeing them together is making him have to blink rapidly because it’s so weird. The way they move around each other is headache-inducing—they’re always in each other’s orbits, always aware of what the other is doing without even really noticing. It’s strange, but Sanghyuk supposes that, after four years of being together, 9 months apart doesn’t mean a thing. He knows he has no reason to be jealous, not really, but he _is_.

He edges slightly further away from them.

“Of course not,” Hakyeon replies, rolling his eyes as a bottle dangles loosely from his fingers. He’d offered Sanghyuk a beer when he first arrived, but he’d politely declined. He’s still recovering from the soju two nights ago, and he knows that this is not a conversation to be had while even _slightly_ intoxicated. “Taekwoon’s still pissed at me, and he has a reason to be. We’re both still slightly pissed at you for two-timing us with each other. But I think…” And here he looks uncertain, which is strange; he’s never looked uncertain before, not once. “I think there’s something special here, between the three of us. I don’t think we should lose that.”

Sanghyuk just looks at him evenly for a second before turning to Taekwoon, who’s half-leaning into Hakyeon, his gaze unreadable. “And you?”

“What he said, basically. It’s not going to be easy. We’re all still hurting. But… I really like you, Sanghyuk.” With this he leans forward and catches Sanghyuk’s hand, laces their fingers together; the touch makes him shiver. “And I still love him. I don’t want to be without either of you.”

Sanghyuk looks down at their linked hands and speaks before he can even really process what he’s saying. “Hongbin hyung was always telling me to just have a threesome,” he murmurs, and looks up at them.

They both blink at him, startled, before a slow, languid grin swims across Hakyeon’s face. “That’s one idea,” he says, and leans forward to take Sanghyuk’s other hand and drag him closer.

Oh, god, what has he done? “No, wait,” he blurts, and they both freeze. “I mean—don’t get me wrong—I want this—but what the fuck? I mean—does this mean we’re poly?” It’s a term he’d only found through frantic googling the night before, one that still sounds foreign on his tongue.

“I don’t think we have to put labels on it,” Hakyeon says, and slowly reaches out to touch Sanghyuk’s cheek. “I think we can just… be us.”

The moment hangs in the air, a thousand possibilities stretching out between them, promises echoed in their heartbeats—Sanghyuk allows himself, for the first time since he got Hakyeon’s text, to hope. Could they—should they? It seems so idiotic, but at the same time he _wants_ … Wanting is what got him into this situation in the first place, however, so he’s cautious.

But—

They’re both looking at him expectantly, and Hakyeon’s hand is so warm on his cheek; he’d never thought of the two of them together, never allowed himself to believe he could have his cake and eat it, too. Now that he’s presented with the possibility of it, does he even have the self-control to hold back?

“Okay,” he whispers, not sure if he’s doing the right thing and somehow not at all caring. “Hongbin hyung’s gonna fucking lose it.”

Taekwoon makes a noise that’s somewhere between a squeal and a cry of pleasure and pulls Sanghyuk in for a hug that’s suffocating, and before Sanghyuk knows it he’s sandwiched between them on the sofa, Taekwoon in front of him and Hakyeon pressed up against his back, and he can barely _breathe_. This is the absolute last thing he expected when he’d accepted their invitation to come over—he’d half expected they’d both want to punch him in the face, repeatedly. But Hakyeon’s hands settle on his waist and Taekwoon’s hand tangles in his hair, and he realises, belatedly, that maybe they’re right, maybe they can work after all. He can’t even process that thought before his head is empty of all thoughts except _oh, oh, oh_ , because Taekwoon kisses him and he feels his heart stop in his chest.

“Hyung,” he whispers as Taekwoon kisses along his jaw, down his neck; Hakyeon’s hands are underneath his shirt, now, one sliding up his chest to circle around a nipple. “Hyungs—”

“Do you want to stop? Is it too much?” Hakyeon asks, his hands going completely still.

Seeing as the fog of desire is beginning to pervade his senses he’s not sure if he _can_ stop, and all he’s done so far is kiss Taekwoon. “Fuck, no,” he breathes. “Can we just, maybe, move it to a bed? Or something? It’s kinda cramped—”

They’re up and off the sofa before he can blink, tugging him along the hall, the both of them laughing as he stumbles into the wall. Hakyeon takes that opportunity to press into him, shucking his shirt up as Taekwoon pins his arms above his head; they’re both giggling, but he doesn’t feel much like laughing. If having one of them was nearly too much for him—and it was—he’s not certain he will survive having both of them at once. He’s not sure if he can cope, when Hakyeon grinds his hips into Sanghyuk’s own, when Taekwoon leans in to kiss him, long and slow; he’s almost certain he’s dying.

It’s not like he’s never seen either of them naked, but he wasn’t lying when he said Hakyeon was the yin to Taekwoon’s yang—one pale, the other golden tan, the both of them long and slender and smooth and when Sanghyuk is naked too, between them once more, he feels like everything is moving in slow motion. “Um,” he starts, because there’s hands all over him and he doesn’t even know where to begin. “How do we… do this?”

“I want to watch you fuck Taekwoon,” Hakyeon stage-whispers in Sanghyuk’s ear, loud enough for Taekwoon to hear—he must, because he gasps and digs his nails into Sanghyuk’s hip. “Is that okay?”

He doesn’t even bother to say that it’ll be more than okay. There’s no point, not when he’s so turned on he’s sluggish as he rolls on top of Taekwoon, bending down to kiss him deeply. Just like every other time they’ve fucked, Taekwoon becomes so pliant underneath him, so desperately willing—he arches up when Sanghyuk tugs at his hair, begging for more wordlessly. He’s stunning like this, at his most frantic; he and Hakyeon moan in sync when Sanghyuk reaches down between them to circle his hand around Taekwoon’s cock, and that noise sends a shiver down his spine, threatening to overwhelm him. Somehow he keeps it together enough to ask Hakyeon for lube, but then instead of doing anything with it he shoves at Taekwoon until he rolls onto his belly and spreads his legs.

“Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon huffs impatiently, propping himself up on his elbows; he’s settled in between Hakyeon’s legs, and almost absentmindedly he reaches up to wrap a hand around Hakyeon’s cock. “Don’t be a tease, I just want—”

As nice as he sounds when he’s begging, Sanghyuk doesn’t want to hear it right now so he smacks Taekwoon’s ass, just once—it does the job and shuts him up long enough for Sanghyuk to settle himself on the bed and lick at his entrance, nearly laughing at the way Taekwoon’s bleating turns into a long-drawn out moan. Looking up, he can see that Hakyeon’s watching him, his eyes dark, and a shiver runs down his spine. Fuck, _fuck_.

Taekwoon takes one finger easily—almost _too_ easily; Sanghyuk wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve already fucked once today, and files that knowledge away in his head for later—and is begging for more. Before long Sanghyuk has three slick fingers sliding in and out of him while he moans, long and loud and shamelessly as he is wont to do, and Sanghyuk’s trembling with the effort of holding back. They’ve never done this before, but their movements are almost choreographed as Hakyeon hands Sanghyuk a condom and, while he’s rolling it on, grabs Taekwoon underneath the armpits and hauls him up so he’s draped over his chest, using his feet to pry his legs apart. Sanghyuk doesn’t even give him a chance to adjust—not like he needs it, considering he’s sticking his ass in the air as much as he can and making whiny noises—and instead just leans over, one hand pressing into Taekwoon’s back, and lines up to push into him in one slick stroke.

He can tell instantly, just from that one thrust, that he’s not going to last very long. He also doesn’t care. He’s on the verge of having another out-of-body experience, like how he’d felt the first time with Hakyeon: so ethereal and see-through it’s like they aren’t real, none of this is. But just when he feels like he’s going to float away entirely he looks up and catches Hakyeon’s eye and all his feelings slam back into him with such ferocity he grunts and buries himself in Taekwoon, making him cry out mindlessly. He’s never seen Hakyeon look so reverent before, like he’s watching something holy instead of watching Sanghyuk fuck Taekwoon into the mattress as hard as he possibly can. He opens his mouth at the same time Sanghyuk does, and—oh, god—how can Sanghyuk have lived without the two of them? How could he even have considered it?

“Fucking—Taekwoon hyung—I’m _close_ ,” he moans, knowing it comes off more as a whine and not caring; he’s picked up the pace now, is threatening to come undone entirely.

Hakyeon doesn’t ask Sanghyuk to come for him, like he’s done in the past. Instead he reaches down and scratches his nails up Taekwoon’s back hard enough for blood to start beading up nearly instantly—and Taekwoon bucks and cries brokenly and tightens around Sanghyuk, and then he’s going, gone, flying as he comes harder than he’s ever come in his life, held together only by closing his eyes and listening to them both moan.

“Fuck,” he spits, pulling out of Taekwoon and rolling onto his back. “I—fuck—I’m pretty sure I’m _dead_.”

“Pity,” Taekwoon pants, shuffling closer to rest his head on Sanghyuk’s chest. His hair fans out against Sanghyuk’s neck, and the sensation is oddly comforting. “We weren’t even finished with you.”

He bites his lip to avoid making a noise at that, but the both of them see and raise their eyebrows in sync. “Why don’t you watch?” Hakyeon suggests, stroking Sanghyuk’s hair gently.

All he can squeak out is a faint yes, and all he can do is lie there as Hakyeon straddles Taekwoon, kissing him deeply and passionately and with a familiarity that leaves Sanghyuk breathless to watch. They know each other so, so well, Sanghyuk can tell; every touch is designed to drive the other mad, and by the way they’re reacting it’s working. The weirdest part is how he doesn’t feel left out. They keep breaking the kiss to look over at him, grin; even if he’s not actively participating he’s not forgotten, and it warms his heart. Perhaps a weird thing to think when Taekwoon has two fingers moving in and out of Hakyeon, but it’s all he can think about. He’s so, so fucking lucky to have them both—and he shudders to think how close he came to losing them.

By the time Hakyeon rolls a condom over Taekwoon’s cock and sinks down onto it, Sanghyuk is feeling alive enough to sit up, and as Hakyeon tips his head back Sanghyuk winds his fingers through his hair and _pulls_ —he gasps and shudders around Taekwoon, who mewls. All Sanghyuk can see is flashes, slices and images that he knows he’ll never, ever forget: Taekwoon’s fingers digging into the flesh of Hakyeon’s hip so hard his nails make little half-moon shapes, visible whenever he takes his hand away to flail for Sanghyuk; the way Hakyeon’s lips look when he runs his tongue over them; the way, the closer and closer Taekwoon gets to coming, he scrunches up his face, closing his eyes like he can’t bear to look at them. They are hypnotic to watch, and not just because they know each other so well. There’s something special there, something special between the three of them; they just _work_.

“Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk calls softly, shuffling behind Hakyeon and peering over his shoulder. “Taekwoon hyung, look at me.”

“No—” Taekwoon sobs, but he does as he’s told, and when he opens his eyes to see Sanghyuk draw Hakyeon into a deep kiss he comes, a garbled string of gibberish dribbling from his lips over and over as Hakyeon rides him through it, refusing to give him any relief and making it all the more intense.

“Off, off,” Taekwoon pants when it’s over, shoving at Hakyeon’s chest, who does as he’s told. “I can’t—fuck, fuck, fuck.”

For a moment they both just sit there and watch him. He’s so exquisitely beautiful like that, lying there as twitches and aftershocks run through him, that Sanghyuk can scarcely believe his luck. When he turns his head to the side to see Hakyeon watching Taekwoon with that reverent expression again, he feels blindsided all over again. How can this be his _life?_ How can this be _real?_

“You okay, hyung?” Sanghyuk murmurs when Taekwoon opens his eyes again to smile weakly at them.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah.” He sits up, runs a hand through his hair. “I—yeah. Intense.” Winking at Sanghyuk, he leans forward to kiss him. “Good shit.”

They both turn their attentions on Hakyeon in unison. He’s sweaty, and his hair is sticking to his forehead, and he’s achingly hard—the expression on his face is barely-concealed need, and a shiver runs down Sanghyuk’s spine at that. “Hyung,” he whispers, crawling over to kiss Hakyeon lightly, pulling back when Hakyeon tries to deepen the kiss. “Hyung, fuck me?”

“Shit,” Taekwoon hisses under his breath, watching this exchange, as Hakyeon’s eyes widen and a slow smile spreads across his face.

They manoeuvre him around so he’s lying on his back, nestled between Taekwoon’s thighs and holding his hands as Hakyeon works him open, going slowly because he knows Sanghyuk’s not used to it. Taekwoon’s fingers are stroking his knuckles, his palms, helping him to relax—and when he stops tensing and lets himself relax into the feelings it feels really fucking good, as he knows it would. Sometimes it’s so hard for him to give up control, but nestled between them and feeling like he _fits_ , it’s all too easy for him to give in to the pleasure and beg for more. Hakyeon, being Hakyeon, doesn’t _give_ him more, not until he’s practically on the verge of tears. Then, and only then, does he put a condom on and push into Sanghyuk slowly, feeling him stretch, taking a moment to breathe together when he’s all the way in.

“Fuck,” is all Sanghyuk can say, opening his eyes to look up at Taekwoon. “Hyung, you feel so good, I’m—”

But oh, they’re so cruel, and Sanghyuk _loves_ it. He loves it when Taekwoon, acting on a signal from Hakyeon that Sanghyuk doesn’t see, claps a hand over his mouth, preventing him from saying another word. He loves how Hakyeon fucks into him torturously slowly, making it more intense for the both of them, even though Sanghyuk can feel the way he’s shaking. He loves how Taekwoon’s tugging at his hair, gently enough to send fizzles down his spine but not hard enough to hurt. He loves how he can let his eyes roll back in his skull and get fucked to what feels like another plane of existence entirely, giving up what little control he had left, completely safe in the knowledge of the way they both feel about him and how he feels about them. He’s never been fucked like this before, so good he’s got tears leaking out of his eyes, and when Taekwoon takes his hand away and leans down in concern he manages to choke out “don’t stop, please, don’t fucking stop—” and so Hakyeon starts fucking him faster, the rhythm of his hips threatening to push Sanghyuk over the edge into madness.

As it turns out, he doesn’t even hover at the edge. He charges over it and into the void, going completely limp as he comes, the shockwaves radiating through his whole body and making him shake. It’s the most stimulated he’s ever been and he’s only vaguely aware of Hakyeon coming, too, of Taekwoon holding them through it, of it being over. He knows that Hakyeon pulls out of him, and then he feels the two of them lie down next to him, but it could be minutes or hours before he opens his eyes and feels like a human being once more.

“Is that what it’s gonna be like every time?” he croaks, and they both start laughing. “Because I honestly don’t think I’ll last very long if so. You’ll have broken me by next week.”

“It’s never been that intense,” Taekwoon confesses into Sanghyuk’s left ear, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. “So I really can’t say.”

Sanghyuk groans, covering his eyes with his hands. “I am _actually_ going to die.”

“You’ll be fine.” Hakyeon swats at him from off to Sanghyuk’s right, but it’s lazy. “We’re the old ones. We’ll have to rely on viagra—”

“Hyung! That’s gross—”

“Both of you shut up,” Taekwoon barks, but the smile on his face belies his tone of voice. “Wanna shower?”

 _It should be weird_ , Sanghyuk thinks, as he pads after them to the bathroom. They all crowd under the shower head together and take turns scrubbing each other’s backs, but even _that_ isn’t weird. It feels as natural as natural can be, especially when Taekwoon and Hakyeon kiss and smile into each other’s mouths like they’ve been waiting to do that—and they probably have. They then turn to Sanghyuk and press him up against the tiles, peppering him with kisses until he has to shove them away; he’s no match for the both of them but still he tries until he’s breathless at laughter, wondering how the fuck his life could have changed so drastically in the span of just twenty-four hours.

After he messages Hongbin, and gets a typically glib-but-overjoyed response—Sanghyuk hates how he’s grinning at his phone over a message that just reads _my hyukkie with his two bfs_ —he heads back to the bedroom, pausing in the doorway just to look. The two of them are curled up around each other in the middle of the bed, looking so peaceful and content that he almost doesn’t have the heart to disturb them. What if—? What if they _would_ be better off without him?

But Hakyeon senses him hovering in the doorway and pulls him into bed; somehow he ends up between them once more, with them both draped over him and making sleepy noises that don’t really make much sense, and his doubts flit away. He’s never felt more complete before than with these two—and the last thought that runs through his mind right before he goes to sleep is _I never knew love could come in multiples._

And then he’s gone, drifting into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in their arms and happy at last.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! ♡


End file.
